(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a female connector of a high voltage junction box and a method for assembling the same, and more particularly, to a female connector of a high voltage junction box which is prevented from being disassembled by external force generated during driving.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A significant amount of vibration and impact are generated in a vehicle during driving. Thus, a connector for connection of a battery and an electric sub assembly 600 needs to be prevented from being disassembled due to vibration and impact.
When mount portions into which a male connector is inserted are formed by combining a plurality of cases with a female connector, a gap may be generated between the plurality of cases due to vibration and impact, and the male connector may be separated from the mount portion of the female connector due to the generated gap.